Staying Afloat
by Gaara-lover99
Summary: A story of 4 friends and school and summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Staying afloat

Staying afloat

This is my second story and posting these stories is so complicated so I don't know if any one will get the chance to read this, if someone does that will be a miracle. This is a story of 4 friends keeping their friendship out of rough seas. 

It was the last day of school and 4 friends were walking out of their vary loud science classroom. Their names were Shannon, Abbey, Brianna, and Kathryn. Kathryn and Brianna have been friends since Brianna switched schools in 6th grade. But Shannon and Abbey have known each other far longer, then they all met when Kathryn and Abbey found out they had all the same classes. And through-out the year they all became friends.

Now it's the end of 10th grade and they all are super excited about summer vacation. Once the bell rings the other 30 students bolt out of the classroom and run to the nearest exit. Unlike all the other students they take their time to stand up since they don't have lockers or books. Shannon runs up to their teacher Mr. Dreyer and gives him a big hug without him noticing they were still their beforehand.

Once Mr. Dreyer noticed he was being hugged his eyes grew wider as if he was being chocked. But when Shannon hugs someone she doesn't chock but she holds on for a long time witch can be uncomfortable, because she is vary developed. The other three friends were just waiting. When Shannon finally relinquished her grip Mr. Dreyer seemed embarrassed we could tell because he immediately turned and hid his face. Shannon and Abbey and sort-of Kathryn belong to what they call Mr. Dreyer's fan club. Once

Mr. Dreyer regained his composure it being the last day of school and them being his favorite students, Mr. Dreyer through a shit load of bubble gum at them.

All four of the teens left happily and ran out so that Shannon and Abbey could catch their busses. But Kathryn and Brianna took their time, it being the last day of school they decided to work home. Actually they were walking over to Kathryn's house to hang out, on the way they met up Brianna's boyfriend Russell. When they were on their way these two fags named Merit and Greg were throwing rocks at them and missing most of the time. The rest of the walk home Kathryn walked in front of Brianna and her boyfriend so that they could have a bit of privacy.

Once they got to Kathryn's house they ordered a pizza from papa john's with extra cheese and banana peppers. They were both sitting on the couch next to the window but only Kathryn noticed Russell Brianna's boy friend walking by with a can of shaving cream. Once Kathryn told Brianna they both went outside to say hi and they ended up in a shaving cream fight, by the end of the fight they were slapping each others asses with shaving cream in their hands.

After they were completely covered in shaving cream Kathryn called her dad if and asked if they could go in Kathryn's pool .He said yes so they went into her backyard and jumped into the pool covered in shaving cream. Then out of the Blue Brianna says"holy shit Katie my phone was in my pocket."


	2. Chapter 2

Staying afloat

Staying afloat

This is the second chapter of my second story and I only update when something that is worth writing about happens in my life. So if you like this story get me a boy friend!!

Kathryn who now has a totally tricked out myspace has been chatting with a kid who loves flyleaf and has joker (from batman) as his nickname over time Kathryn grew a crush on joker who now has a nickname for her too! Joker calls Kathryn Goldie lox because that was not only one of his suggestions but also what Kathryn's cousin Rory calls her ("I love you Goldie lox"). When Kathryn was leaving J.R. high Alex went to a different high school. And one of Kathryn's other friends from J.R. high is Catherine or Catie for short.

In 8th grade the Joker (Alex) and Kathryn went out three different times in one year. And as far as Kathryn knows Joker doesn't know that she has a crush on him. So eventual Joker comes up with the idea that the four of them (Catie, Alex, Brianna, Kathryn) to hang out, because we were all friends in Jr. High and haven't been spending much time together.

Later when Kathryn's mom got home she asked her if the three of them could come over on Monday all day long. The next day after she asked her mom she was home with only her brother who woke up 5 hours after her, and she did nothing all day long. But she did talk to Brianna on the phone when she was at her sister's house with her niece Hannah who kept begging to talk to Kathryn and said," If you let me talk to her I'll stop pinching your boobs" Then the phone disconnected.


End file.
